Opening to My Little Pony Equestria Girls Attacking The Village 2009 DVD
Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment * Hasbro Studios Ice Age 2 The Meltdown *20th Centrey Fox Entertainment *Narrator: The Scrat Back. *Wile E. Coyote: (screaming) * Arthur go Crash, Buster go Crash, and Bluto go Crash. *Narrator: Is Back. *Bluto: Hey! *Arthur: Whee! *Buster: Roar! *Wile E. Coyote: (Screaming) *Get Ready *Volcano Vimper *For Beware *Wile E. Coyote: (screaming) *Narrator: Ice Age 2 The Melting. Coming 2006. Robots *20th Centrey Fox Entertainment *Auntie Shrew: There you are. I Told you have for Your Father. You Father had Instanked. *Stuart: Instanked? *Narrator: When there was in Trouble. *Spider-Man: Hey Stuart. *(camera click) *Spider-Man: Would you Smile with the Camera? *(camera click continues) *Spider-Man: (laughing) Wanna has some with the Ticket? Where he go. *Narrator: "From Creators from the Ice Age. *Spider-Man: Put Your Arms and Between Your Legs. *Stuart: Huh? *They are Ride Rocket Car. *Spider-Man: Whoa, can Believe we can Ride. (screaming) *Narrator: Anthony. *Stuart: This is the Terrible. *Narrator: Tara Strong. *Raven: This will be Stake it! *Raven Kicks Beast Boy. *Beast Boy: Ow! *Narrator: Will Smith. *Oscar: Wait! Where's Angie. *Stuart: She Went to the Kitchen. Find her. And Aparment. And Give Angie's Surprise. *Narrator: Aurora. *Cyborg: Bye Pop. *Robin: So Long Son. Good Luck for Your Day. *Narrator: Angelina. *Elsa: Her Name was Piper. There was Very Piper. Buzz. *Narrator: And Robert Williams. *Spider-Man: Take it Back! I'm Trying (thud) Ow! *Narrator: The Battle. *Spider-Man: Alright, Listen up. Open the Door. And Close *Narrator: And Family. *Spider-Man: Alright We're Home. Uh Oh. *Stuart: I'll Get it. *Spider-Man: Wait! Why Does Anything Work! *Narrator: Robots. *Spider-Man: Alright We're here. *Stuart: Whoa, that was Very Close. Are you have Crazy. *They Sit to the Chair. *Spider-Man: Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na-- Whoops. Lilo and Stitch *Walt Disney Pictures *Jasmine: A Whole New World, a Dazzling Place I Never Knew, but When I'm Way up here. It's Crystal Clear, that Now I'm-- *(horn honking) *Stitch: Yoo Baby, Hop on you. Ooh! (whistle) Rowr Rowr. *Jasmine: WOOHOOOOOOOOOO! (laughing) *Aladdin: Hey! You Get Your Own Movie. *Narrator: His Name....is Stitch. *Stitch: Ha! Oh Great he's Lose! Waaahaaa! *Lilo: Hello? Are 3 Animals in here? *Narrator: And Now, he's Coming to the Season, Next Summer. *Stitch: Hi! *Lilo: Whoa! *Narrator: Disney's Lilo and Stitch. *Stitch: Well Catch Monkey!. *Narrator: Coming Soon, to the Video and DVD. Stuart Little 2 *Columbia Pictures *Narrator: This Season, the Biggest Name Adventure is? *Stuart: Watch Out! *Narrator: Little. *Snowbell: (screaming) *Both: (screaming) *Mom: Stuart! *Stuart Little *Stuart: Coming Through. *Mom: Would you Just Smart Lola. *Stuart: (laughing) I'm Find. So Wacked of Wikedness. *Bothers: Get it! *Stuart: (screaming) Did I have Use this? *Narrator: Stuart Little 2. *Stuart: (shriek) Phew. I Guess from Adventure from the Day. *Snowbell: (screaming) This is Now, I'm Fishiling I'm Little Box. *Coming Summer 2002 *Snowbell: Hey, I can see Pets Come here. *Coming Soon Paramount Means Family Entertainment Promo *Paramount Productions *Narrator: When it Comes Great Entertainment, for Kids Young and Old, you Count on Paramount Home Video. *Charlotte's Web *Corduroy *The Oz Kids *Peanuts Collection *Narrator: Animation Never looked So Good! and Prices that look Even Better! Paramount Means Family Entertainment. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Attacking The Village *Twilight Sparkle Freaks Out. * 'Twilight Sparkle: '''Whoooooooa! (whimpering) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! *(Bump, Thud, Bump, Thud, Bump,) *Zoom Down Bump! *Twilight Sparkle Head Hurt. *My Little Pony Equestria Girls Attacking The Village DVD Menu Walkthrough Play *'Sunset Shimmer: 'Pull! *'Sci-Twi: '''Whoa! *(THUD) *Why we do, What we do, Big Idea. Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Movies Spoofs Category:DVD Trailers Category:DVD openings